


Undertalia (Undertale x Hetalia)

by acepotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hetalia/Undertale, Undertale modified Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepotato/pseuds/acepotato
Summary: Italy has fallen down the hole in Mt. Ebott. Now he must escape the Underground with the help of a jokester skeleton and a determined child who know as well as he does that he isn't supposed to be there. The scared nation must brave many monsters and a demonic flower who are after his uniquely powerful soul.Some laguage





	1. Prologue: Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale or Hetalia. Undertale is property of Toby Fox and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the story.  
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.

"Ve~! Germany, Japan, come look at the pretty view!" exclaimed the energetic Italian nation.

 _He never has this much energy when training_ , Germany thought. Tee German nation had picked this mountain to climb for training. Little did any of them know the importance that mountain would have.

"Be careful, Italy-kun, that looks dangerous," Japan warned. As if tempting the fates, Italy lost his footing and slipped. He fell down the side of the mountain.

"Italy!" Germany shouted in alarm.

Italy caught himself and stopped sliding. He was on the edge of a huge cavern that opened downward. He peered into the hole and the dark abyss stared hungrily back at him, waiting for him to fall.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked.

Italy looked over his arms and legs. Because he's a nation he only suffered minor injuries, well minor for falling down a mountain. He had a gash in his leg and couldn't move his left arm without pain shooting through him, "I think my arm is broken."

The two other nations carefully hurried down the mountain to their injured friend. The ground underneath him started to crumble under his weight "Germany!" Italy exclaimed as he started falling again.

Germany grabbed Italy's hand and tried to pull him up. But Italy began slipping out of his grasp, "Hold on, Italy, we'll get you out of there!"

"Let go!" Italy told him. He had noticed the ground starting to crumble again, "Let go, we'll both fall!"

"No! I am not leaving you!"

Italy, knowing his stubborn German friend would refuse to let go started wiggling to try to slide further out of his grip. Finally Italy slipped free and began falling into the abyss of Mt. Ebott.


	2. Chapter 1:Flowey

**(Italy POV)**

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Faint light gleamed down from the hole I had fallen from. It was so far up that I couldn't actually see the hole but I knew it was there. I guess I'll have to find a different way out.

The only reason I had survived had to have been because I'm a nation. I sat up and noticed my arm was no longer broken. It must have healed during the time I was unconscious.

I looked around and noticed there was only one exit to the room in this cavern. It's as good a place to start as any. I stood up and walked into the next chamber of the cave.

A single golden flower like the one I had woken up on grew out of the ground. I approached the flower with an uneasy feeling.

"Reset already, Frisk?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like it had come from the flower. I got closer to it despite my growing sense of dread. I noticed the flower had eyes and a mouth as it looked up at me. "You're not Frisk," it barely audibly muttered.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Hmm.. you're new to the Underground aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought ti teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

A strange menu popped up in front of me. Several labels and a box surrounding a little white heart  were laid out in front of me. Feliciano LV 1 HP 50/50. It reminded me of one of America's video games.

Flowey began explaining things to me, "See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot off LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winked and a white dot appeared. Several more dots appeared around the petals of Flowey's um, head? "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready?"

The white dots started approaching me, "Move around! Get as many as you can!"

I decided to trust him, he hadn't given me any reason to doubt him. And being the only one I've seen down here I didn't have anyone else to help me. I reached out and touched a few of the dots. It hurt a lot and my HP dropped by 19.

His expression changed, "You idiot! In this world it's kill or  _be_  killed! Why would  _anyone_  pass up an opportunity like this?!"

I was surrounded by the white dots, "Die!"

He started laughing as the dots closed in. Suddenly they disappeared and a fireball hit Flowey. A goat looking woman came into view, "What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth."

I found her presence calming, "Ah, do not be afraid... my... child?"

She seemed to have just realized I was not in fact a child. "An adult human? I have never seen an adult fall down here before," she muttered to herself.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Toriel

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

She led me into the next room a staircase loomed overhead to a door leading to what I assumed were the Ruins. A strange star was placed in front of the stairs. I placed a hand on it and was filled with a strange, kind of tingly sensation and my HP was fully restored.

As the goat woman lead me into the next room she tried to chat with me, "What is your name, my child?"

I felt like I could trust her but I probably shouldn't reveal that I'm actually the personification of a country. "I'm Feliciano Vargas," I told her.

"Welcome to your new home, Feliciano. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins," she walked over some pressure plates in the ground and flipped a switch, causing the door to open to the next room, "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

She walked into the next room but I stayed behind to think for a moment. What did she mean when she said this was my new home? I can't stay here, I'm a nation. I have to get back to the surface.

I walked into the next room to find signora Toriel waiting for me, "To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

She had labeled the switches with many yellow arrows. I flipped each labeled switch and spikes retracted from the entrance to the next room. The next room was empty except for a training dummy.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a  **fight**. When you are in a  **fight** , strike up a friendly conversation. Practice talking to the dummy."

I walked over to it and a new menu popped up in front of me. The same labels from earlier showed up along with a black and white box with words and four buttons. Fight Act Item Mercy.

I pressed the Act button and the words in the box read: Dummy. Clicking on it I was given new options. I clicked on  **talk**  like signora Toriel said to do. (*You talk to the dummy... It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you. You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.)

"Ah, very good! You are very good," Toriel told me.

Walking through the next room, I encountered a Froggit. Like I did before I clicked the Act button and clicked Froggit but this time my options were different. I decided to compliment the Froggit. (*Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.) Toriel made an angry face at the Froggit and it ran off. (*you won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.)

Signora Toriel took my hand and lead me over the spikes in the room in a specific path. They retracted under our feet. "This puzzle seemed a little too dangerous," she explained.

At the end of the next room she asked me to wait there for her and after noticing my cellphone gave me her number. I called signora Toriel to test my phone, surprisingly it worked down here though when I tried to call anyone from the surface it wouldn't go through.

After waiting for a while I got bored. I can't stay down here and I can't wait here forever. I proceeded through the Ruins, solving puzzles and encountering monsters. After centuries of being forced to fight, as a nation, I vowed not to take a single life. If I could resolve a battle without  **fight** ing I was going to try.

I encountered a depressed ghost named Nabstablook. Poor thing lacks so much confidence. But they mentioned something strange during our fight. They said that they met  _another_  nice person. Did that mean there's another human down here or did they mean Toriel?

After encountering Nabstablook, I continued on. Eventually I entered a room and signora Toriel called me but she was in the same room. She had been trying to surprise me. "Welcome to your new home," she said presenting her house to me.

I wanted to object and tell her I couldn't stay but she interrupted me, "Would you like some pie?" a sad look crossed her face before disappearing, "I had some pie made, I would gladly share a piece with you."

Thinking it wouldn't hurt to take a slice before leaving I agreed, "Grazie, signora."

She led me to her kitchen where a large pie sat waiting to be eaten. A big piece was missing. When she gave me the pie, the black box appeared (*You found the butterscotch-cinnamon pie.)

After receiving the pie I asked, "How do I leave?"

"Leave? This is your new home, why would you leave?"

"I can't stay here."

"Excuse me, I have to do something," she announced before dashing off. Suspicious of her behavior I followed her to the downstairs of her house. It was a long corridor leading to an odd door. Toriel stood in front of it, blocking my path.

"This is the exit to the Ruins. I'm going to destroy it this time. No one will ever be able to leave again. Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. They come, they leave, they die. If you leave the Ruins... they,  _Asgore_ , will kill you. I am protecting you, do you not understand? Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning. You want to leave so badly? You are like all the rest. Prove yourself, prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

I couldn't tell her that it was impossible for them to kill me. You can't kill a country unless you attack the landmass or its people. It's impossible, some have tried before. Living through the Hell of war can make us desperate for it to end.

I pleaded for her to listen to reason, "Mi dispiace, signora but I  _can't_  stay. I have to leave. I have a home, I have a famiglia."

"Very well then," she said and initiated a  **fight**.

I stood my ground and didn't move an inch. The pain of being hit with her attacks was like being shot but I would not move. I refused to hurt her. After my HP dropped dangerously she purposefully avoided hitting me.

She tried talking me out of leaving again. After failing she said something that nearly broke my heart, "Pathetic, isn't it? I cannot save even a single human."

"No I understand. You would be miserable stuck down here. Anyone would."

She ended the  **fight** , "If you truly wish to leave like the others, I will not stop you. However, when you leave... please do not come back. I hope you understand."

I hugged her, "Mi dispiace, signora. I understand."

She walked back upstairs after giving me a final concerned look. I walked through the door and encountered Flowey again, "Clever. Verryy Clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let  _me_  inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is  _so_  much more interesting than Frisk could ever make it."

He made a creepy face like he had earlier, like he had the first time I had been hit with his "friendliness pellets" and laughed maniacally. He disappeared into the ground leaving me to myself. I walked out of the Ruins determined to prove that flower wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Goat Mom we love you! 2.) Flowey you're an ass. And 3.) Feli stay determined (though his SOUL isn't DETERMINATION like Frisk's).
> 
> Wow that was a long chapter. Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Sans and Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since San's font is in all lowercase anything in his POV or dialogue will be all lowercase unless he is using one of the acronyms or important terms. Similarly, Papyrus' dialogue will be in all caps.

**(Sans POV)**

the door to the ruins opened. did frisk reset already, i thought i just saw them? but instead of frisk, it was an adult male human. he had auburn hair but what caught my attention was his SOUL. it wasn't like any of the other human SOUL types, for starters it was white. and his HP was insanely high for someone who's only LV 1. i'll do my usual routine and scare him a little. 

**(Italy POV)**

I walked through the snowy forest. I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped when I came to a broken branch. I inspected it for a moment. Deciding it wasn't suspicious I continued on.

After a break in the trees I thought I saw a figure behind me but when I turned around no one was there. Nervously, I continued on until I reached a bridge with a weird barricade. The bars were much too wide to stop anyone from going through it.

While I was examining the barricade I could feel someone approaching me from behind. A voice spoke behind me, "h u m a n. d o n 't y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a  n e w p a l? t u r n  a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d."

Scared, I turned around. Shadows covered them so I couldn't see them very well but I could tell they were pretty short. The figure extended a hand to me. I grasped it to shake the hand, "Ppbbtt~"

The figure started laughing and leaned out of the shadows. I could finally see them. It was a short skeleton wearing a blue ketchup stained hoodie, black basketball shorts, and pink slippers, "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's  _always_  funny. anyway you're a human right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human hunting  _fanatic_. hey actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go right through this gate thingy. yeah go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

I walked through the bars followed by Sans. I noticed an oddly shaped lamp and what appeared to be a sentry station. I heard Sans mumble, "he's too big for the continence of the lamp."

He seemed to find a solution quickly though, "quick behind my post." I did as told. Sans' station was messy and gross, the whole thing smelled like stale ketchup and empty condiment bottles littered the floor.

Just after ducking behind Sans' station another skeleton that must have been Papyrus appeared. By comparison he was much taller than Sans but he would be considered tall by ordinary standards. And he wore a strange red and white outfit that looked a bit like armor, he had a red scarf tied around his neck, and he wore red boots.

"SANS! HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING OFF AGAIN?!" Papyrus asked. He spoke loudly like America does.

"i wouldn't call it slacking off, paps. i  _am_  still keeping an eye socket out for any humans," Sans said.

"WELL WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?! YOU NEED TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT IF ANOTHER HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!"

 _Another_  human? first Nabstablook and now Papyrus. It can't be coincidence, right? "just looking at this lamp again. it's really cool, paps, i'm tellin' ya. you should take a look at it sometime," Sans lied. The lie sounded natural coming from his mouth. Sort of like it was rehearsed, like he was used to telling this lie. But I can't judge, I've lived the same lie every day for most of my life. He has his secrets, I have mine.

"SANS! WILL YOU STOP BRINGING UP THAT LAMP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I HAVE TO  BE READY FOR THE NEXT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I'M GONNA BE SO FAMOUS," Papyrus declared excitedly, "AND ALL YOU DO IS LAY AROUND! YOU GET LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, cut me some slack, bro. i've gotten a  _ton_  done today..."

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT JOKE AGAIN!"

"a skele _ton_ ," Sans winked.

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus sounded fed up like this happened a lot.

"come on, paps, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! YOU ALREADY MADE THAT JOKE TODAY!"

"well you can't blame a skeleton for being  _humerus_ ," Sans winked again. How does a skeleton wink?

"SANS!"

"sorry, paps, guess these puns just don't tickle your  _funny bone_."

Papyrus made a noise that indicated he was internally screaming. Meanwhile, Sans was just chuckling at his own stupid jokes. But I have to admit that they were kind of funny.

"SANS! STOP MAKING PUNS AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Papyrus shouted and stormed off.

After Papyrus left I waited for a moment before leaving Sans' sentry station. "you oughta get going. he might come back, and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

On my way to the next part of the forest Sans interrupted me by saying, "actually, hey... can you do me a favor? i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately. if you let him see you it might make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."

He walked away but instead of going the direction out of the forest, he walked the other direction, towards the door. Very suspicious but again he has his secrets, I have mine. I won't pry for now.

Continuing through the forest, I encountered Sans and Papyrus again, "SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked his brother in a whisper shout.

"paps, i think you're looking at a rock again."

"OH."

"'but that thing in front of the rock looks like a human," Sans told him.

"WOWIE! TWO HUMANS IN ONE DAY! I GET A SECOND CHANCE! UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!" Papyrus cleared his... um, throat? "HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... WELL, I'M STILL NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! THERE'S NO WAY  _THIS_  HUMAN WILL GET PAST ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"


	5. Chapter 4: Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick author's note before we start. I am going to be putting Frans (Sans x Frisk) in here. I will make Frisk a little older than they appear in the game, I think they'll be about 15/16. Also I'm adding implied/mentioned GerIta (Germany x Italy). Neither of these ships will be a main focus but both will be mentioned and the Frans relationship will progress throughout the story. Just a heads up. If you don't like either of those ships, that is fine, you don't have to continue reading this story, but please don't make any hateful comments. Thank you.

"Two humans in one day" that had to mean there was another human down here. Maybe I can get their help. I grabbed Sans by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground easily due to his light weight and short frame, surprising him, "There's another human down here?!"

Sans was shocked and seemed unsure how to respond. His eye sockets were empty before he blinked several times and shook his head to regain his nonchalant composure, "uhh... yeah. there's another human here."

"Where?!" My grip on his shoulders tightened involuntarily.

He chuckled nervously, "uh, easy there kid-"

"Feliciano," I corrected. Even though I couldn't tell how old he was I was almost certain I was much older than he was and didn't want him calling me 'kid', "Feli is also fine."

"okay... feli... first, can you put me down?"

"Mi dispiace," I lowered Sans to the ground and let go of his shoulders. He relaxed but still looked at me warily, like I was a wild animal and he couldn't predict what I might do.

"i don't know where they are right now..." I felt my heart sink. "but," Sans continued, "i could find out for you." Sensing there was a catch I sighed.

"tell you what, i hate making promises  _but_... if you keep entertaining my brother i might be inclined to help you out. i'll tell you what i know."

"So you want me to appease your fratello and you'll help me get out of here?"

"yep."

"That doesn't sound too difficult," I said.

"shake on it?" he asked holding out his skeletal hand.

"I'm not falling for your whoopee cushion trick again."

He winked at me, "can't blame a skeleton for tryin'."

He put the whoopee cushion back in his pocket, "how 'bout now?"

I agreed and shook his hand. He let go of my hand and gave me a two fingered salute before walking off, "welp, see ya up ahead."

I continued through the forest passing another sentry station that was poorly made. After reading the narration I discovered it had been made by Papyrus. I wandered further into the forest and encountered new interesting monsters.

I had to  **fight**  Doggo that couldn't see unless I moved. I ended up petting him, which confused him because I hadn't been moving. I met a Snowman that asked me to take a piece of it with me. (*You got the Snowman Piece.)

Next I ran into Sans and Papyrus again. "HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted excitedly when he saw me, "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU. MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING! THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL DELIVER A ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? OKAY YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

I didn't want to get electrocuted but I wanted out of here. The only way to get Sans to help me was to go along with whatever Papyrus threw at me. It' not like it could kill me anyway. I took a step forward and Papyrus was zapped by the orb.

"uh, paps, you're still holding the orb," Sans pointed out, "the human has to hold it, remember."

"OH, RIGHT," Papyrus went through the maze giving me the correct path and handed me the orb. He walked back to the other side, "OKAY, NOW GO THROUGH."

I followed the path left by Papyrus. He seemed surprised, "INCREDIBLE! HUMANS MUST BE GREAT AT PUZZLES! BOTH HUMANS MANAGED TO GET PAST ME! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"thanks, paps seems like he's havin' fun. by the way, have you seen that weird outfit he's wearing? we made it a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... he keeps calling it his 'battle body.' man, isn't my brother cool?"

Papyrus reminded me a lot of myself. He was innocent minded and cheerful minded like I try to be. Unfortunately, I'm not as innocent as I would like to be. Life as a nation makes you mature faster than anyone should have to. There's also the whole mafia thing, but that's  _mostly_  mio fratello's area.

"Yep, he's pretty cool," I said with a wide smile. Sans seemed satisfied with my answer. I continued on through the forest and encountered a rabbit monster selling Nice Cream. It was too cold to eat but i decided to buy one for later.

The next time I ran into Sans and Papyrus, the "puzzle" was a word search on the ground. "SANS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REPLACE THAT WITH A NEW PUZZLE!"

"i did paps," Sans explained, "for the other human i used yesterday's crossword. for this one, i used today's."

"WHAT?! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST REPLACED IT WITH THE JUNIOR JUMBLE!"

"paps, that's for baby bones. do ya really think an  _adult_  human would be stumped by it?"

"UN, BELIEVABLE! HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

(*Which is harder?) Jumble  Crossword. To continue appeasing Papyrus I chose the Jumble. Though honestly neither would be that hard to solve. "HA! HA! SEE SANS HUMANS ARE VERY INTELLIGENT TO BE STUMPED BY THE JUNIOR JUMBLE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran off with a triumphant air about him. "thanks for saying that to keep my brother happy. yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope."

Deciding not to question it I continued on. The next area had a table with what looked like, "PASTA!" I clamped a hand to my mouth remembering that I might have drawn attention to myself.

I approached the plate of spaghetti. A note was left next to the table. After reading it I learned that Papyrus made the spaghetti and that it was supposed to be a trap. I inspected the plate of spaghetti but it was stuck to the table and much too cold to eat. The microwave next to it had no way of being plugged in so I couldn't heat it up. I walked away disappointing.

**~Time skip to bridge stuff (this chapter is already kind of long because of Sans and Italy's deal and would be _way_  longer if I described in detail Italy's journey through Snowdin forest)~**

Eventually I reached a bridge and encountered Sans and Papyrus again. "HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

A bunch of dangerous things and a small white dog appeared out of nowhere. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!"

Suddenly I felt very nervous. Of course, none of this stuff could kill me but if they tried would Sans step in? And if he didn't how would I explain it when they couldn't get my HP to drop to zero?

Sans noticed my unease and gave me a reassuring wink from behind his brother. He seemed to know something was about to happen. I decided to trust him. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out the way trusting Flowey had.

"ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I!AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Several seconds passed and nothing happened. Sans spoke up, interrupting the silence, "well? what's the holdup this time?"

"THERE'S  NO HOLDUP! I'M... ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT!" More time passed while nothing happened. "paps, that's not very activated," Sans pointed out.

"WELL... THIS CHALLENGE IS STILL TOO EASY TO DEFEAT HUMANS WITH! IT WOULD BE... UM, NO FUN?! YEAH! WE STILL CAN'T USE IT! I'M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus sighed with relief. He turned his attention back on me, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH?"

He ran off leaving me alone with Sans. "now normally, you'd probably have to battle my bro... but since you held your end of the deal, i'll help ya. let's head to my house," he held out his hand to me, "come on, i know a shortcut."


	6. Chapter 5: Sans and Papyrus' House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter a bit short because the next one is probably going to be quite a bit longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

After making sure he didn't have another whoopee cushion I agreed and took his hand. We walked a few steps before we were surrounded by a flash of bright blue light. I was momentarily blinded from the light but when my vision cleared I noticed we were in front of a house.

It was an ordinary house but it was the decorations that caught attention. There were Christmas lights strung up, a wreath hung from the door, and a pirate flag was attached to the snow covered roof.

"pretty fast shortcut, right," Sans said opening the door.

The inside of the house was charming in its own way. A rock covered in sprinkles sat on a table. A green couch sat in front of a flat screen TV. How do those work down here? And a set of stairs led up to a second floor with two rooms.

"SANS FINALLY YOU'RE HOME! HELP ME COME UP WITH A PLAN TO CAPTURE THAT HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

"actually, paps, i think you'll want to see something," Sans told his brother.

"WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT AS TO-" Papyrus cut off when he saw me.

"SANS! THE HUMAN! YOU CAUGHT HIM!" Papyrus shouted excitedly. He rushed towards me.

Sans stepped in front of me, "easy, bro, you can't capture him. this is my  _friend,_  feliciano." Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks. He looked from me to Sans and then back to me.

"Buon giorno," I said nervously.

"HUMAN, IS IT TRUE?! ARE YOU REALLY FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER?!"

I nodded, "Si."

Papyrus tackle-hugged his brother and lifted him off the ground, "WOWIE! YOU FINALLY MADE A FRIEND ALL ON YOUR OWN! THIS IS A WONDERFUL DAY!"

Sans' cheekbones turned a light shade of sky-blue. It looked like he was blushing. How does a skeleton blush?

"uh, can you put me down now?" Sans asked.

Papyrus complied and set him back on the floor. He turned his attention to me, "HUMAN! ANY FRIEND OF MY BROTHER'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE! SINCE YOU'RE MY FRIEND I CAN'T CAPTURE YOU!"

I sighed with relief, "Grazie, Papyrus," I can rest easier now that I know I won't be attacked at any moment.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus asked. I perked up at the thought.

"no!" Sans said a bit too quickly, "...uh, paps, we'll be up in my room."

Sans gestured upstairs and immediately started walking up them. Once again disappointed at the lack of delicious pasta, I followed Sans to a door with flashing multicolored lights coming through the crack in the door. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

To say it was messy would be an understatement. It was as if a tornado had gone through it. And that was not just a simile, there was an  _actual_  trash tornado swirling in the corner of his room. A pile of dirty socks was in another corner and the bed was messy and gross. A treadmill that obviously did not get used sat in the middle of the room.

I walked hesitantly into the room and Sans closed the door behind us. It was time to get some answers. I looked expectantly at Sans. He looked back at me, "you're not supposed to be here, are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, writer's block was strong with this chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

"You're not supposed to be here are you?"

I looked at Sans, surprised he had realized it, "H-How did you know?"

He hesitated for a moment, "no one else knows this but you don't belong down here. The only one that belongs done here is a kid named frisk."

"No one belongs down here," I told him, "Why are monsters down here in the first place?"

Sans paused before answering, "there's a story of how monsters were driven into the underground. long ago two races ruled over earth; humans and monsters. one day war broke out between the two races. after a long battle the humans were victorious. they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

Sans looked at me after he was finished with his story. What? I don't remember  _anything_  about monsters? Just how long ago was this war? As a nation I should have been aware of a war going on. Do any of the others know about this? Maybe China knows, maybe England knows because of his knowledge on magic. I'll have to ask them when I get back to the surface.

"So you need my SOUL to break the spell?"

Sans nodded, "yeah, and the only way to get a human SOUL is to kill them. any time a human falls down here they are hunted."

"But why?" I asked, "Why are you hunting the humans? I understand that you need their SOUL but..." I trailed off, unable to find the words.

"a long time ago, a human fell into the ruins, injured by its fall. the human called out for help. asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. he brought the human back to the castle. over time, asriel and the human became like siblings. the king and queen treated the human child as their own. monsters were full of hope. then one day the human became very ill. the sick human had one request. to see the flowers from their village. but there was nothing we could do. the next day... the human died. asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. he turned into a being with incredible power. with the human SOUL, asriel crossed through the barrier. he carried the human's body into the sunset, back to the village of humans. asriel reached the center of the village. he found a bed of golden flowers and carried the human onto it. suddenly, screams rang out. the villagers saw asriel holding the human's body. they thought he killed the child. they attacked him with everything they had. he was struck with blow after blow. asriel could have destroyed them all. but asriel didn't fight back. clutching the human, asriel smiled and walked away. wounded, asriel stumbled home. he entered the castle and collapsed. his dust spread across the garden. the kingdom fell into despair. the king and queen had lost two children in one night. the humans had once again taken everything from us. the king decided it was time to end our suffering. every human who falls down here must die. with enough SOULS, we can shatter the barrier forever."

There was an uncomfortable silence after Sans had finished speaking. I was unsure of what to say. I had no idea that  _any_  of this had happened. Surely  _someone_  would have heard about this. Were they hiding it? It wouldn't be the first time, Nations hide thing about their pasts all the time. It's too painful, to... real.

"and what about you, feli?" Sans asked.

"What do you mean?"

"how did you get down here? why are you down here?"

"I fell down a mountain," would not be a good way to phrase it. It would raise questions like, how did I survive? "I... I was hiking," it wasn't really lying, I  _had_  been hiking, "...and some rocks gave out underneath me so I fell."

"you don't look injured," Sans noted.

"Uh... Is there anything you want to know about me? About the surface?"

Sans seemed to notice that I had dodged his question but he didn't question it, "... yeah, first off, what's with the curl?"

I stiffened and protectively covered my hair with my arms, "Please don't touch it!"

Sans seemed startled by my sudden reaction, "why? what happens if i touch it?"

Embarrassed I explained it to him. He stared at me blushing, letting me know he had understood what I meant, "o-oh."

This time Sans changed the subject. That was fine with me, this is an awkward topic, "do you think people will start looking for you?"

"Undoubtedly," I replied immediately without thinking, "mia famiglia will look for me if I'm missing too long."

"ok that brings me to my next question, why do you talk like that?"

"To me  _you_  are the one with an accent. I am from Italy. On the surface, humans are divided by which country they are from. Most of us speak our own languages."

"is that what it's like on the surface?" he wondered. I don't think I was supposed to answer the question.

"time for a more serious question," Sans said, "why's your SOUL white?"

"Is... is that not normal?" I asked.

Sans looked as confused as I felt, "there are seven SOUL types. DETERMINATION, BRAVERY JUSTICE, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY, and PERSEVERANCE. red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue and purple respectively. but your SOUL is white. Only monsters have a white SOUL, tough it's upside down."

"Maybe there are more than seven?" I suggested.

"that isn't the only weird thing about you, your HP is insanely high. most humans at LV 1 have 20 but yours is fifty."

That probably had something to do with me being a nation. Then again maybe the SOUL color was another nation thing? I could tell Sans was suspicious of me but I didn't know any of this. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged.

"who were you hiking with?"

"My friends. We were hiking together when I fell."

"they looking for you?"

"Probably."

"then we'll look for the kid first thing tomorrow. it's getting late. you can stay here if you want, you can take my room and i'll sleep on the couch," Sans offered.

"Uh, no, I can sleep on the couch, I wouldn't want my host to give up his own comfort," truthfully I just didn't want to sleep in this disgusting room. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep in here even if I wanted to. Sans just shrugged.


	8. Chapter 7: Frisk

**(Frisk POV)**

Monsters kept killing me so I decided to reset. Flowey greeted me with his usual annoyed look, "Really, Frisk? Whatever, let's just get this over with."

He brought up the battle menu. He told me in a bored tone about LOVE and "friendliness pellets." He sent his "friendliness pellets" to attack me.

I dodged them to see his irritated reactions until he surrounded me with them. Then Goat Mom showed off and drove him off. I ignored Chara's demands for genocide and chose to spare the monsters so I went through my normal pacifist routine.

Until I ran into Flowey again. This time he didn't use his usual pacifist monologue. He looked fed up, "You know what, Frisk. I'm done with you and I'm done with your shit. I'm done with this pointless cycle of resets. Not to mention that you haven't killed anyone in the last three timelines. You're a  _boring idiot_. Luckily for me, I've found someone much more entertaining than you. His SOUL is so much more powerful than yours. I don't know what his SOUL type is but it's way stronger that anything I've seen before."

Flowey made his creepy face and laughed, "Hee hee hee! Enjoy your last living days, Frisk, because when I get my hands on his SOUL,  _there's going to be hell to pay_."

He disappeared leaving me with my thoughts. How is there another human down here? What did he mean he's never seen this SOUL type before? Are there more than seven? I refused to let this stop me. I continued on, filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how short this chapter is... Well, it's necessary. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sans POV)**

i shot awake staring at the ceiling of my room with an uneasy feeling. something had interrupted my nightmare. of course, i was thankful it had only been a dream but usually when i wake up like this it's not a good thing. usually it means... shit. frisk reset again. that damn kid.

then i realized something else. that guy, frisk reset while he was down here. with a bad feeling i teleported to papyrus' room. thankfully he was asleep.

then i teleported downstairs. feliciano was still laying on the couch, curled up asleep. he muttered in a language i couldn't understand. i tried to shake him awake, "hey. Get up! Wake up, now!"

geez this guy is a heavy sleeper. i have to wake him up somehow. i pulled the blanket off him and pillow out from under his head, "wake! up!"

he snapped to attention like he was military trained, "Ve! Sono sveglio! (I'm awake!)"

**(Italy POV)**

I looked around not knowing where I was in my tired state. When I spotted Sans I relaxed a little, "Oh, mi dispiace. What's wrong? Why did you wake me up so suddenly?"

"we need to leave, now," he said, "we can't let anyone see you."

"What? Why?"

"i'll explain on the way but we have to leave before papyrus sees you. come on, we'll take a shortcut to snowdin forest," he held out his boney hand to me.

Realizing this was a serious situation I took his hand. Like before we walked a few steps before there was a flash of blue light and we were in a completely different location. We were back at Sans' sentry station.

"What's wrong? Why did we need to leave so quickly?" I asked.

Sans hesitated, "look, i might not have told you the  _entire_  truth yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"okay... well, that kid i told you about, frisk, has this special power. it's called a reset. frisk can reset the timeline. basically, the kid can reset what has happened since they fell down here. it wipes everyone's memories of frisk and what happened. For reasons i'd rather not say, i still remember everything. every time. sometimes frisk kills every monster in the underground, including me. other times the kid refuses to fight, even if it gets them killed."

Sans noticed my worried expression, "don't worry, the kid always comes back. anyway, i couldn't let paps see you before the kid gets here. if he saw you he'd report you to undyne and she would kill you for your SOUL. and use it to break the barrier. but if you can get the kid's help, you can go home. I just hope the kid isn't on a genocide run," despite his permanent smile on his... uh, face? he looked a bit sad and even a little angry.

"Thank you for telling me. I won't ask about the past. I know how it feels to experience that kind of pain. Seeing everyone die around you," I said seriously surprising Sans.

"the kid should be coming through the door soon," Sans remarked changing the subject.

**(Frisk POV)**

I opened the door of the Ruins to see the usual sight of Snowdin Forest. But something felt... off. Something was different. Confused, I ignored the feeling and continued on to meet Sans.

I stepped over the big stick and continued walking. Then I stopped, waiting for the usual crack of the branch. But it never came. That was definitely weird. No Sans? That's never happened before, even on a genocide run. A few minutes later Sans' shadow wasn't visible in it's usual place. What is going on?

**(Italy POV)**

The minutes seemed to drag on forever. Neither of us spoke as we waited for Frisk. Sans seemed a bit uneasy and I was starting to get cold.

Sans noticed that I started to shiver and gave me his hoodie, "it's a bit small but it'll keep you warm enough."

I looked at him with concern, "Won't you get cold?"

He shrugged, "ehh, wouldn't want you chilled  _to the bone_. besides the cold never bothered me anyway."

He winked and i chuckled a little, knowing the reference he made. Apparently monsters know what  _Frozen_  is. It's been a while now and Sans still looks uneasy but with the hoodie he gave me over my shoulders it's not as cold as before.

"Mi chiedo quando Frisk sta arrivando, O dove'é," I mumbled to myself, Sans didn't seem to hear me.  **(I wonder when Frisk is coming, or where he(they are) is.)**


	10. Chapter 9: We Meet For the First Time (Again)

I looked up when I noticed movement. Someone had neared Papyrus' barrier. That someone was a  _human_  teenager of about fifteen. Frisk, I assumed, was very androgynous looking and I couldn't tell if Frisk was a boy or girl. Frisk had shoulder length brown hair and bangs dangled down into Frisk's mostly closed eyes. Frisk wore a blue sweater with purple stripes and brown shorts.  **(A/N: He keeps using Frisk's name because he can't tell if frisk is male or female)**

"Umm, is Frisk...?"

"a boy or girl?" Sans guessed, "yeah, we don't know either. no one can tell so everyone just says they/them. frisk hasn't corrected anybody."

Sans started walking towards Frisk. I followed him. Frisk had their back to us and appeared to be waiting for something.

"kid!" Sans called out.

Frisk spun on their heels at the sound of Sans' voice. They looked very confused, "... Sans?"

Frisk had only just noticed me. Their eyes opened in surprise, revealing them to be a light brown. "Y-y-you... you're human," they stuttered.

Sans approached them, "easy frisk."

Frisk stared at Sans, "You... you remember...?"

Both Sans and Frisk looked uncomfortable. Sans didn't let that stop him, "he fell down here by accident. and due to a deal we made, i have to help him. then you reset with him down here."

Frisk practically flinched when Sans used the word "reset." These two clearly have a history. Well, this is officially awkward.

"O-oh, okay. Well, I'm Frisk. And you are?"

"Feliciano Vargas," I told them, "but you can call me Feli for short."

"It's nice to meet you," Frisk said. They held out their hand for me to shake.

Sans cleared his throat effectively getting our attention, "that's nice and all, guys, but you seem to be forgetting something."

Frisk and I gave him a confused look. The white dots in Sans' eye sockets rotated in a circle, signifying that he had rolled his um, eyes, "my brother, papyrus. he'll be here any minute now. you two need to hide."

Frisk went over to the lamp and stood behind it. What a convenient lamp, it was the exact same size and shape as Frisk. I hid in Sans' sentry station again. It was not any cleaner than before Frisk reset.

Papyrus appeared not long after. "sup, bro?" Sans greeted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus shouted.

"staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" so that's why the lie had sounded rehearsed, he must have said this enough times to where it's habit now.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you," Sans suggested.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a  _ton_  of work done today. A skele _ton_ ," Sans winked.

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus admitted. He sighed, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...  _down to the bone_ ," Sans winked again.

Papyrus groaned at his brother's pun, "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus ran of laughing, "HEH!"

"ok, you can come out now," Sans called out to us.

Frisk and I came out from our hiding places. "sorry i can't be of more help, feli, but hey, now ya got the kid's help. anyway, i gotta go catch up with my bro. see ya up ahead," Sans winked and gave a small two fingered salute before walking away. In the direction of the Ruins. Probably another one of his "shortcuts."

We had to go back through the same puzzles Papyrus laid out for us. Frisk and I took turns doing Papyrus' puzzles. It was a bit sad that he didn't remember us. But he would remark to his fratello that he felt like he had met us before, to which Sans would play dumb or try to confuse him.

Frisk was an interesting person. They refused to  **fight**  like me. Sometimes they seemed to be arguing with no one at all, but I didn't question them about it. They seemed to enjoy  **flirt** ing with just about any monster that we came across. I can't blame them, I also have a habit of flirting with both men and women. Well more specifically, one man in particular.

Frisk and I grew to be friends as we "fought" (more like mercy-ed) alongside each other. Occasionally we would stop to talk to Sans. He would give us advice, crack dumb jokes, and try to sell us useless stuff, like fried snow he didn't even have.

But it was always a bit tense between the two of them. The most evident example being Snowdin bridge after Papyrus' Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. We went up to talk to Sans again for advice.

"here's a tip for batting my bro," Sans said in his usual tone. Then his voice got deeper and more threatening as his eye sockets went dark. He glared at us, mostly Frisk, "don't, capiche?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and then graduation. Now I'm free but I will be out of town for a week and then I will be getting a job. I don't know how often I will be able to update.


End file.
